A Shoulder To Cry On
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Jackie remembers the death of her parents while her Stephen, her big brother, steps in to comfort her. (Not my best summary, I know) Rated T for swears, mentions of death, and tickling.


**_VideoGameNerd123: Well, I haven't really used my CL&R OCs, Jackie and Stephen, for anything else other than for roleplaying purposes, so I thought of coming up with a fanfic to show their big brother/little sister relationship._**

**_Jackie and Stephen belong to me._**

**_This fanfic is rated T for swearing, tickles, and mentions of death._**

**_Enjoy! *wink wink*_**

* * *

It was 6:30 PM at Jackie the Chipmunk and Stephen the Squirrel's home, and they both _finally _get a break from the war.

Jackie was sitting on their living room couch and appeared to be... crying? But what could be the case? She and her brother were on a vacation from the grueling battlegrounds of the war they were involved.

Stephen walked to the couch and sat down, noticing his little sister's tears.

"What's up, sis?" he asked Jackie.

Jackie looked up at him, her chocolatey-brown full sadness and tears.

"Um... i-i-it's nothing, Stephen," she croaked as she wiped away her tears.

"No, I know there's something wrong with you, Jackie. 21 years of being your brother has taught me to know how you're sad. What's wrong?" Stephen asked again, not wanting Jackie to get off that easy.

Jackie sighed, "Okay... you're gonna think this is bullshit, but... *sniff* I-I just can't take any m-more of our comrades dying out there. It's just too much..."

"But Jackie, we've been in the war for years. You should've got used to this sort of thing by now," Stephen informed.

"I am, but... you know how m-m-mom and d-dad died because of those Tedi bastards, and... and..." Jackie couldn't go on as she began to cry again, remembering their parents' gruesome death and having to had see that at such a young age was a very traumatic experience.

Stephen pulled Jackie into his arms, his only good eye filled with sadness, whispering, "It's okay, Kie. I'm here. It's gonna be okay."

"I feel like such a baby... just crying like this," Jackie sniffled, almost choking on her own tears.

"No you're not. It's okay for people to just let their feelings loose," Stephen told her in a soft, reassuring voice. "Hell, I'm sure even Tediz would let their feelings out."

"I know, but.., I just miss mom and dad so much."

Stephen missed them just as much as Jackie did. Before they died, they had alot of fun times together. They used to build pillow forts, have movie nights, picnics (Indoor and outdoor), firefly catching, living room campouts, backyard campouts, and whenever Jackie or Stephen felt sad, their parents would call up the 'tickle monster' to cheer them up.

Wait!

Tickling just might work, but Stephen would have to test it out for it to work.

Stephen poked Jackie's right side, causing her to yelp and jump slightly.

"Hey! What the fuck!?" Jackie yelled as she scooted to the opposite side of the couch.

"Jackie..." Stephen began as an evil smirk began to grow on his face. "Are you still ticklish?"

"Um... why should I tell you that?" Jackie asked with a glare and a twitch of her little nose.

"Well, I have you where I want you, so you may as well tell me or else."

"Or else what?"

"This."

With that, Stephen raised his hands and charged at Jackie, pinning her down by sitting on her legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you dumbass!?" Jackie yelled as she struggled in her brother's grasp.

"Just gonna make you smile, little sis! I think you'll love it!" Stephen answered as he wiggled his fingers all over Jackie's sides.

"H-Hehehehehehey! Stohohohohop, that tihihihickles!" Jackie giggled as she tried to push Stephen's hands away.

"Aww, is my baby sistwer still ticklwish?" Stephen teased in a baby voice.

"Yohohohohohou're suhuhuhuhuhuch a chihihihihihihild!" Jackie shot at Stephen.

"You're really calling me a child? Look at the one who is still as ticklish as you were when you were a kid," Stephen retaliated. "Now, what was your sweet spot?"

Stephen tried tickling Jackie's exposed stomach, making her giggles a bit louder.

"Duhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhude! Cuhuhuhuhut ihihihihit ohohohohout!" Jackie continued giggling and struggling.

Then, he tried going for Jackie's underarms, making her break out in laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT, STEHEHEHEHPHEHEHEN! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY AHAHAHARMPIHIHIHITS!" Jackie laughed as her arms clamp down on her sides, only to trap Stephen's tickling hands in her armpits.

"Aww! Tickly, tickly, tickle, Kie-kie!" Stephen teased.

"SHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT THE FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK UHUHUHUP!" Jackie yelled through laughter. "GEHEHEHEHEHEHET OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOFF!"

"I know something that'll really get you to laugh," Stephen hinted. "This used to drive you insane everytime this happens."

After this, Stephen scooted himself lower until he was sitting on Jackie's feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head towards Jackie's exposed stomach and pressed his lips against his sister soft, fur-covered skin. He took a deep breath...

"Wait! Don't you fucking dare- AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! FUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK!" Jackie screamed in ticklish laughter as her cheeks grew red and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"I love how soft and furry your cute, little belly is, sis, I think I could just eat it up!" Stephen commented happily as he briefly nuzzled his face into his sister's soft stomach before whispering into her ear, "In fact, I think I will."

Stephen began nibble on Jackie's stomach, causing her to laugh loudly again.

"GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHODAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THIHIHIHIHIS SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT, YOU JAHAHAHAHACKAHAHAHAHASS!" She screamed.

Stephen finished it of by licking Jackie's belly button for a full minute. After that, he released Jackie from his grasp.

Jackie was breathless. She was gasping for air, her cheeks were red from laughing so hard, a few more tears of laughter poured from her eyes, and she twitched in laughter as she felt so limp from struggling.

"Aw, Jackie, you look so cute right now!" Stephen cooed at the giggly sight before him.

"I'm not cute," Jackie shot him a glare as her giggles wore off.

"Yes you are."

"...Okay, maybe I'm a little cute, but I swear to god, if you tell a word to any of our teamates..."

"I get it. You'll kill me, you'll end my life, you'll hang me."

Stephen pulled Jackie into a warm embrace, getting a hug back from her in response. He stood up and carried Jackie, bridal style, into her bedroom and tucked her into bed, kissing her cheek as he turned the lights off.

He was proud of cheering his little sister up and having Jackie as a sister and was sure that Jackie felt the same way towards him.


End file.
